


You are waiting for a train...

by wiski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Poetry, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Ridiculous, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiski/pseuds/wiski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles woos Derek with his amazing poetic prowess at a New York City Subway station.</p>
<p>Or, in which Stiles was a dumbass who wrote ridiculous(ly awful) haikus, and Derek was the dumbass who liked them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are waiting for a train...

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is. just go with it. u_u
> 
> never been to nyc in my life, so even though i tried my best to be vague there might be gross inaccuracies.
> 
> i apologize in advance for the awful haikus. also, the sheer amount of epithets i'd had to use in this made me die a little inside ;A;
> 
> title is a quote from Inception.
> 
> beta credit to the amazing hepzy and nahsiah. thank you so much for fixing my weird grammar and wording, and for being totally awesome, ladies! <3
> 
> what else? oh yeah: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE \o/\o/\o/

The first time Stiles noticed the dude with the eyebrows, they were at the subway station on opposite sides of the two-side platform, waiting for trains going in opposite directions. In that moment, Stiles was extremely thankful that he inherited his dad’s awesome 20/10 vision, because it allowed him to ogle the ridiculously good-looking dude with perfect clarity from the distance of twenty feet or so.

The dude was seriously  _hot_  with his artfully mussed hair and exquisite facial structure and a jaw line so flawless it would make Michelangelo weep with joy. His powerful build was plain to see in a well-fitted dark grey suit, and Stiles would love nothing more that to climb that like a tree. Those magnificent brows were creased in a grimace as the guy tapped away on his phone, and Stiles had to stifle a giggle as one impressive eyebrow twitched minutely as the guy read what was on his screen.

All too soon, a train pulled up to the opposite platform, obstructing Stiles’s superb view of that prime example of manly beauty. When the train pulled away, the hot guy with the eyebrows was gone.

Stiles was disappointed that the object of his slightly creepy ogling was no longer there, but soon put it all out of his mind when his own train pulled into the station.

*

The next morning, Stiles was pleasantly surprised to see the same man at almost the exact same spot on the opposite platform, looking good enough to eat in a dark blue suit that made his eyes seem a bluish green. Stiles wished he could get closer, just to be able to tell the exact shade of those gorgeous eyes.

Stiles watched, amused, as the man scowled down at his phone before tucking it into a compartment in his sleek leather briefcase. Then the man looked up before Stiles could look away and caught Stiles staring at him. Their eyes met and held for one breathtaking moment.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Stiles shot the guy a tentative smile. The guy tilted his head slightly and raised one eyebrow, then looked away at the announcement of the approaching train.

Stiles wondered if maybe he would see the man again tomorrow. He kind of (okay, definitely) hoped so.

*

The guy didn’t show up the next day, or the day after. Stiles tried to tell himself that he was not disappointed. He  _wasn’t_.

*

The weekend passed uneventfully with Stiles lazing around in his tiny studio apartment, alternating between sleeping and sitting in front of his laptop, having zero interaction with other human beings aside from brief exchanges with takeout delivery guys and the one afternoon he spent playing video games with his buddy Scott.

Come Monday, Stiles was at the subway station again, waiting for the train to take him to his afternoon class. He was busy trying and mostly failing to not angst too much over the fact that he was almost definitely not going to see the hot dude that day when a train pulled up to the opposite platform and Stiles caught sight of a now familiar set of wide shoulders clad in an immaculate pinstriped suit through the smudgy windows.

By the time the train pulled away, Stiles was only able to catch a last glimpse of the guy’s back (and _God_ what a marvelous back it was) before he disappeared around a corner, but he felt weirdly lighter as he went about his own day.

*

On Tuesday morning, the hot guy was at his spot again when Stiles reached the station. Stiles waved when the guy glanced up from his tablet, and got another head tilt and an eye roll in return.

Stiles was ecstatic at finally getting a reaction; even some asshole stepping on his toes  _really_  fucking hard on the train without bothering to apologize couldn’t sour his mood.

*

Stiles thought the guy wasn’t going to show again on Wednesday since he wasn’t there when Stiles arrived, and he was doing his best to not to mope, but half a minute later, none other than Hot Eyebrows Dude showed up, hands in his pockets, and sauntered over to his usual spot.

The suit of the day was a coal black one, and the dude paired it with an emerald green tie which made his eyes seem so green it was almost like they were glowing. Stiles knew he was staring a little dreamily, but who could blame him? There were certainly other people who noticed all that pretty. That lady behind Hot Eyebrows Dude was definitely checking out his ass just now. Stiles felt a stab of jealousy. He would  _love_  to have an up close and personal view of that ass too.

He smiled and waved, and Hot Eyebrows Dude raised both of his amazing eyebrows, and actually deigned to nod slightly in response. Stiles couldn’t help the probably kind of besotted grin that took over his face at that.

He then realized that the lady who had been ogling Hot Eyebrows Dude’s ass earlier looked like she was gearing up to talk to him. He could practically see her going through her mental catalog of (probably awful) conversation starters and pickup lines, trying to decide on the best approach. He felt a momentary surge of panic at the thought of Hot Dude getting together with the lady (who was actually pretty attractive in a kind of intimidating way so she might succeed) and never paying attention to plain old Stiles at the subway station ever again. That was unacceptable.

So he acted on instinct, holding up a finger to catch the guy’s attention, using his other hand to dig through his backpack and for a highlighter—fortunately he had a purple one—and his largest spiral notebook. He quickly scribbled out a message in thick block letters on a blank page, paying no mind to the pens and scraps of paper and various other knick knacks that scattered to the ground in his haste, and then held it up for the guy to see.

“ **HELLO MR. EYEBROWS** ”

Hot Guy frowned and squinted a little, then seemed to sigh and grabbed something from his jacket pocket. They were glasses, Stiles saw as the guy unfolded them and set them on his nose. Thick-framed, nerdy-looking  _glasses_. This guy was fucking unreal. Stiles didn’t know if he should weep or cheer or just fall over in a swoon from the added hotness.

Hot Eyebrows  _Glasses_  Guy adjusted the perch of his  _fucking glasses_  and peered at his sign, then raised a single brow, shaking his head as one corner of his mouth twitched faintly, but he didn’t otherwise react. The lip-twitching totally happened though. Stiles could tell. 20/10 vision was awesome like that, okay.

Stiles grinned and flipped to a fresh page, scrawling out another message.

“ **SO, WE MEET AGAIN :)** ”

Stiles accompanied the note with an exaggerated wink and a cheesy finger gun, because he couldn’t help himself.

Hot guy rolled his eyes  _real_  hard at that, and he probably snorted too, though it was kind of noisy in the station so Stiles couldn’t tell for sure, but the corner of Hot Eyebrows/Glasses Guy’s mouth was still tilted upwards.

The intimidating lady chose that moment to shoot Stiles a dirty look and tap Hot Guy on the shoulder, and then Stiles had to scramble to gather his stuff as his sightline was blocked by the incoming train, so their little moment was cut off. After Stiles boarded and headed for the window facing the opposite side of the tracks, he could see Hot Guy shrugging as the lady stomped off huffily.

Stiles caught Hot Guy’s eyes once more as the train started pulling out of the station, and Hot Guy’s eyebrows did a complicated dance on his forehead and he shrugged again. Stiles waved goodbye with a huge goofy smile on his face, and pumped the air in triumph once the guy disappeared from view, much to the confusion of his fellow passengers.

*

Thursday brought winds and a heavy downpour, and Hot Eyebrows Guy was busy brushing drops of water from his dove grey suit when Stiles slipped and stumbled his way down to the platform.

Hot Eyebrows raised one eyebrow questioningly as his eyes swept up and down Stiles’s body, taking in his disheveled appearance. Stiles was one step away from being absolutely drenched since his poor, beat-up umbrella gave out on him almost as soon as he stepped out the door and had been mostly useless against the heavy rain. Stiles did a full-body shrug, gesturing to his ruined umbrella with a rueful smile. His toes squelched in his sodden sneakers, and Stiles wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant sensation, balancing on one foot while he wriggled the other in hopes of getting rid of some of the water.

He sighed when he realized it was probably a lost cause, and looked up to find Hot Eyebrows looking at him with a mixture of amusement and concern. Stiles gave him a thumbs up, and then held up a hand as he dug through his bag for his notebook and pen—a Sharpie this time!—again. He chewed on the pen cap as he wrote, the skin of his arm sticking uncomfortably to the paper and making it crease up.

Eyebrows already had his glasses out when Stiles held his message up. Stiles hid his grin behind the notebook.

“ **IT’S NOT THAT COLD 2DAY  
DON’T WORRY** ”

Stiles scribbled out another message on the flip side as he was holding the notebook up. He made sure to make the smiley face particularly silly for Eyebrows Guy’s benefit.

 “ **BUT THNX 4 UR CONCERN!!  
<3 THE GLASSES BTW 8D**”

He flipped the message over when he’s done, and saw that they were beginning to draw looks from passersby, and Eyebrows Guy was glaring halfhearted at him and—Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes, despite the 20/10 vision— _blushing_. It was the cutest fucking thing Stiles had ever witnessed in his twenty years living on this earth. Stiles might have cooed, just a little.

Hot Eyebrows pointedly put his glasses away and refused to look in Stiles’s direction again until his train was here, but he waved the handle of his neatly folded umbrella at Stiles before the train blocked him from view, so Stiles wasn’t too worried.

*

Friday meant that the weekend was imminent, so Stiles had always looked forward to Fridays. This week, however, he’d been feeling a bit antsy since he woke up on Friday morning.

He didn’t have morning classes on Friday, so he didn’t really have a reason to go to the subways station until noon, but for some reason he woke up even earlier than usual at ten past six and couldn’t get back to sleep. After turning this way and that in his bed for twenty more uncomfortable minutes, he gave up and rolled out of bed to get dressed. He might as well get to the library to get a start on his term paper.

(He was  _not_  going to admit that mostly he just didn’t want to lose the good vibes that he and Eyebrows had going this week at the station because they wouldn’t see each other over the weekend and he was determined to do something about it, to make sure Eyebrows thought about him in some way over the weekend.)

(Okay, fine, he might have written the signs beforehand, tracing the curves of the S’s with a flourish, heartbeat speeding up at the thought of showing it to Eyebrows. He  _might_  have also snorted as he had a rather juvenile new idea, but he flipped to a new page nonetheless.)

Eyebrows was already there when Stiles tripped his way down to the platform, flawless as always in a slim-fitting suit, in a rich dark brown color today. Stiles had his notebook clutched in his arms his whole way there, and Eyebrows rolled his eyes dramatically when he noticed, but he reached for his glasses anyway.

Stiles’s heart thumped rabbit-fast in his chest as he held the first one up for Eyebrows to see.

“ **SO, HI, NICE 2 MEET U**  
 **MY NAME IS STILES**  
 **:) :) :)** ”

Stiles watched in fascination as the guy mouthed “ _Stiles_ ,” to himself, looking a bit baffled, and lowered his head bashfully, smiling a little to himself. He flailed his arms out to get his attention again and flipped to the next page.

“ **HEY I WROTE A POEM 4 U** ”

Eyebrows tilted his head in that now familiar fashion and cocked an eyebrow at him expectantly.

Stiles shook with silent laughter as he turned the notebook over.

“ **UR ~~EYE'~~ BROWS R FURRY **  
**LIKE TINY WOODLAND CREATURES**  
 **I WANT 2 PET THEM** ”

Eyebrows actually facepalmed, and Stiles finally broke down and practically doubled up with wheezing laughter and did not stop giggling until the train whisked Eyebrows, who was still shaking his head in apparent despair, away to destination unknown. Stiles was still chuckling when some stoner dude came up to shake his hand.

It was a glorious day.

*

Stiles went to the small monthly gathering of their group of close friends at Scott’s girlfriend Allison’s on Saturday evening and was horribly bored the whole time as all of his friends cozied up with their significant others and talked about couple-y stuff. He opted to curl up in a corner with Allison’s pet gerbils in his lap, petting them and telling them all about the guy with the eyebrows that he’d been pseudo-flirting with via stupid written notes at the subway station.

He spent Sunday amusing himself by composing silly haikus in his head and trying to think of ways to goad Eyebrows into somehow responding to him. He wrote down a couple of the slightly less nonsensical poems and chuckled to himself as he decorated them with all sorts of wacky smiley faces and tried to imagine Eyebrows’ face when he saw them.

As he went to bed that night, Stiles wondered if Eyebrows would be there at his spot on the platform tomorrow morning, and if maybe he should go over to the other side of the train tracks and start a conversation. The normal, face-to-face kind that actually involved speaking out loud.

He’d been having so much fun trying to provoke a reaction from this guy though, and the guy tolerated him and even seemed to kind of enjoy it too now and then. Stiles didn’t want to make things awkward if the guy wasn’t interested in him. Yeah, better not ruin things by being too forward.

*

Because he spent too much time the previous night thinking about Eyebrows and their budding, if somewhat one-sided as yet, epistolary romance (it totally counted as a romance in his head, okay), Stiles ended up tragically oversleeping on Monday morning.

He flopped around in bed for a solid hour, groaning into his pillow and berating himself, after he found that Eyebrows’ usual train would’ve been long gone by the time he’d jerked awake. He then sulked in his apartment until he had to leave for his afternoon class.

Eyebrows didn’t magically show up like he did the week before. Stiles couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t extremely bummed out by this. These _looks_ he kept getting from perfect strangers did not help matters.

*

Stiles made sure to get up early on Tuesday and made it to the station a few minutes earlier than usual. The guy was already there, though, and actually perked up a little when Stiles made his appearance on the platform, and nodded at him in greeting. He narrowed his eyes when Stiles reached for his notebook though, and heaved out what was unmistakably a long suffering sigh when he extracted his glasses, and Stiles had to stifle a pleased grin. He flipped to the message he’d scribbled out this morning before he headed out first.

“ **HI AGAIN!**  
 **SRY I MISSED U YESTERDAY**  
 **HAV SOME MORE POEMS! :D** ”

Eyebrows scrunched up his nose adorably and pretended to shudder from horror. Stiles was terribly charmed. He flipped through the haikus he wrote over the weekend. One of them was particularly apt for the moment, so he put that one up first.

“ **DEAR GUY W THE BROWS**  
 **UR DEATH GLARES R NOT SCARY >:[**  
 **REPLY 2 ME PLS? :)** ”

Stiles beamed across at the guy hopefully. Eyebrows looked heavenwards, as if asking for strength to deal with Stiles and his eccentric ways. Stiles widened his eyes beseechingly, and was met with a shake of the head and a look that clearly said, “Nice try, but nope.”

Stiles huffed and flipped a page.

“ **DUDE U SHULD KNO THAT**  
 **I CAN B WAY PERSISTENT 8D**  
 **U KNO U WANNA ;-D** ”

Stiles did a probably terrible rendition of the “I’m watching you” face, wriggling his two fingers as he pointed them at the guy, and then waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Eyebrows snorted and pointed at his eyes, then pointed at Stiles, quirking one eyebrow skeptically. Stiles supposed that he was doubting if Stiles would be able to see should he actually reply, so he bit his lip and thought for a moment before writing out an answer. He held it up with a shit-eating grin.

“ **MY EYES CAN SEE THOSE**  
 **ADORABLE BUNNY TEETH**  
 **THAT U R HIDIN** ”

Eyebrows visibly huffed and took out his tablet, and began prodding and swiping across the surface viciously. Stiles did a victory dance to some scattered applause while he waited, heart hammering against his ribcage with anticipation.

“ **Shut up.** ”

Eyebrows glared at him when he held that up, and Stiles cackled and blew him a kiss mockingly. That got some titters and a shrill wolf whistle. The guy’s nostrils flared and he then began furiously writing something else.

“ **Ass.  
Also, haikus. Really.** ”

Stiles blew a raspberry at the insult and then nodded like a bobble-head doll at the second part. Eyebrows rolled his eyes theatrically.

The incoming trains cut off any further exchanges, but Stiles had a ridiculous grin on his face for the rest of the day.

*

On Wednesday, Stiles already had his notepad out as he skidded to a stop at his spot, and Eyebrows was waiting with his glasses on and tablet out.

“ **YES HAIKUS R GR8 :D**  
 ** & THEY GOT U 2 REPLY!!!**  
 **MUAHAHAHAHA**  
 **\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/** ”

Stiles thought the cheering stick figures were a particularly inspired touch. He got some exceedingly sassy eyebrow gymnastics as a response, as well as a judgmental note on the tablet.

“ **That does not count as a haiku.**”

He grinned and quickly composed a reply, counting syllables on his fingers. He crossed out two S’s at the last moment when he noticed a little girl and her mother eyeing their exchange on Eyebrows’ side of the platform with rapt interest and suspicion, respectively.

“ **WHATEVER, A ~~SS~~ HOLE **  
**U R JUST JEALOUS OF MY**  
 **POETIC PROWESS** ”

Eyebrows rolled his eyes so hard Stiles wondered if it hurt. The mother dragged her daughter away, looking scandalized. Stiles shrugged and looked for more haikus to tease Eyebrows with.

“ **DO U EVER WEAR**  
 **ANYTHIN OTHER THAN SUITS**  
 **SRSLY DUDE :O** ”

Eyebrow just shrugged at that one. Stiles decided that he needed something with more wit and bite to get a rise out of him. He flipped around frantically until he found one. He underlined the last line of the poem and took a deep breath before turning it over for Eyebrows to see, steadfastly ignoring the catcalls from the group of ladies who’d been watching them avidly from the other end of the platform.

“ **U HAVE CUTE LITTLE**  
 **CATERPILLARS ON UR FACE**  
 ** PLS TELL ME UR NAME??? :)**”

Eyebrows shot him a considering look, scrubbing a hand through his lovely soft-looking stubble, and then tilted his head and shook it slowly, tauntingly. Stiles hopped from foot to foot, making his best puppy dog face at the guy, and kept squirming until the guy wrote him a firm reply.

“ **NOPE.** ”

A man who was drunk or possibly high helpfully read it aloud, crowing. Stiles pouted, but he had been expecting initial rejection. He drew the most obnoxious smiley faces he could manage all over his next message.

“ **OOOOH ALL CAPS! SCARY :P**  
 **P.S. DIGGIN THE STUBBLE ;D**  
 **COME ON TELL ME PLEEEEEASE??? :O** ”

Eyebrows still shook his head, even when some kid booed him. Stubborn ass.

Stiles kept glaring daggers at his smug, mulish, but still incredibly attractive face until the stupid trains arrived and put an end to their stalemate.

(He randomly got a pat on the back and a, “Good luck, son,” from a man he’d never met before on the train. It was really weird and disconcerting, but he thanked the guy all the same. He could really do with more luck.)

*

Stiles only made a token effort at composing pissy haikus that night before his notes devolved into duplications of “TELL ME” in various different fonts and styles. He didn’t bother to count, but he probably ended up with thirty or so pages with “TELL ME” scrawl across them in cursive and bubble letters and fancy script.

*

Thursday morning, Stiles stomped over fifteen minutes early to the station and was already waving his notebook impatiently when Eyebrows showed up two minutes later. He displayed the two haikus first, glowering all the while.

“ **U ALREADY KNO**  
 **HOW ANNOYIN I CAN B**  
 **QUIT WHILE UR AHEAD** ”

And then:

“ **SRSLY EYEBROWS**  
 **DON’T MAKE ME GO OVER THERE**  
 **I’M GONNA RUIN U**”

But Eyebrows just crossed his arms over his ridiculously muscular chest and smirked— _smirked!_ —challengingly.

Stiles then proceeded to brandish his vast collection of “TELL ME” signs at him, making venomous and possibly comical faces at him with each one. Eyebrows’ smirk widened with each sign, and was outright grinning toward the end.

After he exhausted his supply of thirty-odd signs, Stiles tried miming and some half-assed ASL, and then, cheered on by a couple of _very_ invested teenagers (they’d started chanting, “Tell him, tell him,” at some point), he tried to get a few of his awesome works of typographic art over to Eyebrows by tearing out the pages and folding them into paper planes and aiming them across the rails. He’d had to stop after getting a very stern and embarrassing lecture from a MTA worker about track safety and the MTA rules of conduct.

By the time he finished getting scolded like a naughty little boy and acting appropriately contrite, Eyebrows was long gone. The old granny behind him tutted and patted his cheek, and said soothingly, “You’ll get him next time, hon,” and Stiles could only nod, suddenly finding his resolve again.

He ended up being late for class, but that just made him even more determined to get his man.

*

To his surprise, Eyebrows cracked by himself on Friday, before Stiles could even whip out his fresh ammunition. It was totally awesome! There was glitter involved!

Eyebrows held out his tablet with a somber expression.

“ **Stop murdering trees :(** ”

The frowny face was hilariously crooked. Stiles somehow found that to be inexplicably delightful. He was probably rather hopelessly gone on this guy. Probably. _Damn it_.

He shook himself and wrote a reply.

“ **A FROWNY FACE!  
I’M SO PROUD :D :D :DDD** ”

Eyebrows smiled softly. It was a stunningly beautiful sight. Stiles felt a tad lightheaded.

“ **No haiku?  
And  SHUT UP!**”

The tone was almost fond, Stiles thought. He felt giddy as he jotted down his response.

“ **U LIKE IT  
ADMIT IT ;)** ”

The was a spark of hope growing inside him that his little tease might even be true now.

His jaw dropped at the next message from Eyebrows, just five simple letters printed neatly across the plain background.

“ **DEREK** ”

There was actually a chorus of cheers in the station. Stiles gaped at the single wonderful word on the glowing screen, and then drew the biggest, goofiest smiley face next to his, “HI DEREK!!!” on the new page, but it was probably no match for the grin on his face at that moment.

*

Stiles resolved before he even boarded his train that he was going to give Eyebrows—Derek—his phone number the following Monday, and accepted an assortment of thumb-ups, high fives, fist bumps, hugs and slaps on the back, and then everyone on their train car shared celebratory cookies courtesy of the granny from the day before.

*

He started brainstorming for a spectacular way to present his number to Derek on the train home that Friday, then all through Saturday, and was going into details on Method Candidate #132 as he passed a subway entrance on his way to getting milk from the grocer’s two blocks away from his apartment early Sunday afternoon when he bumped into a solid shape.

He was about to apologize when he looked up and the words died on his lips.

It was Eyebrows—no, _Derek_. And he was evidently just back from working out, clad in a tight black t-shirt and soft, clingy sweatpants that were doing a fat lot of _nothing_ to hide, well, _anything_. Just. _Wow_. Stiles blinked rapidly and had to forcefully drag his gaze up from inappropriate territory. He desperately hoped that he wasn’t drooling.

At least Derek looked equally flabbergasted by this turn of events. His eyes (what the actual _fuck_ is that color?) were wide, and his mouth was gaping open slightly, adorable front teeth on display.

Stiles snapped out of it first and starter fumbling blindly—because his gaze was still rather stuck on the absolute _vision_ in front of him—in the side pocket of his backpack to grab the slip of paper with his number on it that had been sitting there for two days already. He shoved the messy note into Derek’s hand and stared at him frantically, hoping Derek would get his meaning.

Derek unfolded the slightly wrinkled paper and glanced down. The corners of his mouth started to creep upward as he read, and as cheesy at it sounded, happiness _bloomed_ inside Stiles’s chest.

Derek glanced up at him for a moment and bit his lower lip, and then quickly reached back to get his phone.

Seconds later, Stiles’s own phone pinged with a new text. He scrambled to unlock it.

> _Hi, Haiku Guy._

Stiles grinned so hard his cheeks ached. He saved the number straight away and texted back with a snigger.

> _Hello, Mr. Eyebrows._

Stiles heard a snort, and then realized that they could speak now and actually hear each other. They were both idiots, apparently.

“So. Uh. Hi, _Derek_ ,” he said, sounding the word out carefully and peering shyly up through his lashes and inching closer.

“Hi, _Stiles_ ,” Derek said just as delicately, his smile bashful, and took another step closer to touch Stiles’s elbow.

They then let out simultaneous snorts and began laughing helplessly, Derek shaking in silent giggles and Stiles making a ruckus loud enough for the both of them, and they had to lean into each other to stay upright, drawing many a curious look from passersby.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

*

_Epilogue_

They became minor celebrities at their station, and would get good-natured ribbing and cheers if they arrive together. Every now and then, when Stiles felt particularly sentimental, he would make an either schmoopy or highly embarrassing sign to wave at Derek across the tracks in the mornings, even if they’d  _just_  kissed each other goodbye before heading for their separate platforms twenty seconds ago.

Just before their two year anniversary, Stiles rented out a gigantic billboard that he knew Derek would be able to see from the fancy floor-to-ceiling windows of his fancy corner office at his fancy construction consultancy firm, and arranged for it to be revealed at lunch break time on a day when he would just _happen_ to offer to bring Derek lunch at work.

He had to basically wrench Derek’s head into the correct position to see the big reveal, but the priceless expression of shock on his boo’s face was so, so worth it. He could hear Derek’s coworker Erica catcalling out in the hallways.

“ **HAIKU FOR AN A-HOLE : **  
**DUDE I LUV UR BROWS**  
 **BUT I LUV U EVEN MORE**  
 **WILL U MARRY ME :D?** ”

Derek facepalmed so hard Stiles was worried for a second there that his hands were somehow stuck to his face.

Stiles had the _best_ ideas.

(The answer to the all-important question was obviously _yes_ , once Stiles managed to coax Derek to remove his hands from his adorable blushing face.)

**Author's Note:**

> i was THIS close to having Stiles do a bicycle chase to catch Derek who's in a cab for their big get-together scene, you guys. i am a bag of terrible cheesiness.
> 
> this thing is entirely luce's fault. i was just minding my own business and trying to write porn for my birthday, as you do, when she texted me going all, "but what about the sterek in nyc thing you mentioned," and then, "OOOOOOH HAIKUS! 8DDDD" and before i knew what was going on i was composing stupid haikus about derek's eyebrows in the dead of the night while questioning my life choices. and then this fic happened. so yeah, i'm blaming luce. >:[
> 
> the porn might still happen, idk. i just really want to become one of those cool people who post porn to celebrate things >.> but work has been hell lately so no promises ;-;
> 
> [also posted on my tumblr](http://wiskix.tumblr.com/post/83537893073/silly-fic-for-my-birthday-woooooooot)
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> ETA: the peerless nahsiah drew the cutest fanart for this story OMG: [GO FAWN ALL OVER IT HERE](http://wiskix.tumblr.com/post/83681926486/nahsiah-a-sketch-for-wendas-most-recent-teen).


End file.
